Digresión
by TheRoom8
Summary: Dejando pasar algo mucho mayor que otro caso de simple falta de conveniencia hereditaria sin realmente percatarse, una unicornio habitante de Ponyville se ve forzada a provocar el colapso de su propio cuerpo en un súbito incidente en la escuela de su hermana menor, para finalmente corroborar la invalidez de su deseo por ignorar los caprichos de su cuerpo.
1. Inesperada Aparición

_**"Hubo, más de una vez, una dama suprema, de favores condescendientes, devueltos eventualmente por la más improbable de sus comadres..."**_

\- _Digresión_

**_Primera parte_**

**I**

**"**_**Inesperada Aparición"**_

-¿Dónde...?- preguntó una voz femenina sumergida por una densa y tenebrosa reverberación, desesperada por saber cuál era este abismal sitio en el que súbitamente parecía hallarse acorralada.

Lo que es nada se podía reconocer en el repentinamente desconocido y desolado mundo que le rodeaba a la poni, y además, aunque completamente capaz de hablar y alzar la voz, sentíase ella sofocada, y como si su voz estuviera, no en ella, sino que fuera, en la reverberación de las paredes imaginarias.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- dijo con incrementado pavor la terrestre cuya mente parecía, insólitamente, ahora arrebatada de sí misma; poco después, algo vino del abismo, de lo que resurgió una fuerza que desde el inicio ya había percibido la yegua aplastando su cuerpo con gradualmente más fuerza.

-Es tu mente- agregó con cierto grado de agresividad una voz intrusa, acompañándose esta del absurdo eco con aún más potencia, y cuyo dueño no se le encontraría sobre ninguna esquina del vacío.

Aún estando bajo la presión total de ese abismo onírico, la poni sabía que podía sentir todavía en su inconsciente, por lo cual, una vez la voz tomó todo ese negro infinito, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos casi al instante, cayó en su rostro una desesperación final que luego expresó en el semblante sin filtro alguno.

-Esta es tu mente: vacío... por ahora- agregó nuevamente la voz, ahora cambiando a un aire más pasivo agresivo en lugar de su anterior prepotencia directa.

-¡Qué es esto!- volvió a preguntar la yegua, ahora sumándole a ello el más degradante y lúcido grito que había dado jamás.

-No tienes que sabe...-

-¡Qué quieres! ¡Qué más quieres de mí!- exclamó sin cortar los paralizantes gritos la terrestre.

-¡Si me quieres matar desde adentro hazlo ya! ¡Te lo suplico!-

-¡¿Tienes que saber lo que quiero en verdad?! ¡Esto no es más que como una pequeña parálisis de sueño!- contestó la voz intrusa con una ira que, si bien no era ruidosa, dejó en parálisis por unos cortos instantes a la poni tan solo por lo tétrico que llevaba consigo.

-Algo que tal vez te calme; estás totalmente dormida ahora. No te moverás hasta que dejes terminar- mencionó en tono llano, y con un toque burlón la oscura voz.

-¿Q-Quién... eres?- preguntó por último la indefensa terrestre, mirando ahora de frente al vacío que su mente simulaba, todavía con ciertas lágrimas fluyendo desde sus ojos, y con ojos enteramente abiertos.

-No tengo por qué decírtelo soldada, ni siquiera necesitas saberlo- agregó para esta ocasión el interlocutor invisible de la terrestre, quien producto de lo tanto que había aumentado aquella presión sobre sí misma, se hallaba tan ida como para ni siquiera sentirse aplastada dentro de lo que era supuestamente, su interior aún.

Nada había por allí, para ello ya no podía existir duda, no obstante, de todas maneras, ya totalmente petrificada y sin capacidad de reaccionar, la poni sintió como el abismo se envolvía sobre ella, y en un intento último por volver, la poni no pudo hacer más que sentir una presencia de infinita obscuridad, tragársela como un agujero negro, violentamente.

**[... ]**

De un flojo y atontado sobresalto despertó una joven unicornio -de entre las muchas más que habían-, dando cuenta de aquellos rasgos en su primeramente absurdo despertar por el "ebrio" y apagado quejido emitido desde su boca simultáneo al abrir de sus ojos.

Pasaron otros pocos momentos, y la chica tomó incómoda consciencia del sol dándole en la cara a través de la ventana, y además, en una tarde de pleno verano en Agosto como aquella.

Pasó ella a darle menor importancia, y recobrando su estado de tranquilidad, volvió a recostar su cuello sobre la almohada a la vez que ahora se apoyaba sobre su lado derecho para evadir el sol yaciendo aún potente sobre el pueblo de Ponyville.

-Pienso de todo, y a la vez pienso en nada... nah, solo pienso en algo... aunque ya, mucho abstracto por ahora. Por qué será que es lo primero que se me viene a la mente ahora- dijo en el pensamiento la poni en un momento dado agregando cierto aire burlón en lo último, recordando, ahora más relajada, los temas sobre los que había estado indagando en días anteriores.

Viéndose a sí misma todavía vistiendo el uniforme de su escuela, surgió con ello un ánimo por volver a sentarse sobre la cama para despertar enteramente del sueño, y luego así quitarse su uniforme.

-¿Cuánto dormí?- pregunto la unicornio con un ceño fruncido característico de ella, y mientras se rascaba un ojo, con una voz aún dormilona y tenue, además de serena, aunque ello era en verdad algo particular de su tono usual.

-Cuatro cuarenta- dijo citando la hora con un valor aproximado la poni, mirando el reloj que se hallaba colgado detrás suyo, y sobre su cama.

Otros instantes pasaron, y la chica ya se volvía a poner sobre sus cascos para salir del ensueño, y en el entretanto, se percató de un cuaderno que había dejado abierto sobre el mueble junto a su cama; llevaba escrito, en la portada, donde se hallaba la sección de información personal, el nombre de "Burning Fury". Con una pequeña risa "seria", ella cerró el cuaderno y lo dejo sobre el escritorio con su magia con algo de torpeza en esta.

-Eso está ahí desde anoche- dijo Burning con una pizca de humor, sin quitar su típico ceño fruncido, y al que ahora se le sumaban ojos un tanto curiosos y encogidos.

Transcurrido otro poco de tiempo, la unicornio, todavía con algo de somnolencia por lo poco restaurador de aquel sueño diurno, ya despojada de su uniforme, guardaba este con tranquilidad en otra parte del armario que dejaba exclusivamente para la ropa posiblemente a lavar.

La unicornio poseía un aspecto bastante delgado, si es que no muy delgado, no obstante, parecía a la vez, dar la sensación de que aquel no era el estado más natural para su cuerpo, y que su contextura era muy gruesa para lo flaca que estaba.

Luego, en sus ojos la poni tenía el color azul marino, su pelo era negro, bastante largo, y en su mayoría desordenado por aparente descuido sobre él. A su vez, su cuero era naranjo rojizo, y sobre sus ojos tenía unas ojeras naturales que, combinadas con la mirada seria, le hacían parecer una trasnochadora absoluta.

Ya dejaba Burning su cuarto, el cual mostraba un orden general evidente, no obstante, la chica dejaba, de manera un tanto avergonzada y escurridiza, los lugares específicos de su habitación más revueltos de lo que debería, por lo que el orden de su sitio era evidente, pero nada más que hasta cierto punto.

Cruzaba el marco de la puerta, y en ello, de súbito una chispa de memoria invadió el sentimiento y pensamiento de Burning, provocándole a ella un inicialmente absurdo y regulado deseo de buscar entre todos los útiles que permanecían en su bolso el cuaderno designado a la rama de matemáticas; tan solo acababa de recuperar el recuerdo de haber guardado algo relevante entre esas hojas, ahora que ya era momento oportuno para zafarse de la somnolencia.

Trató de primeras levantar el objeto con su telequinesis, pero al hallarse a sí misma tan torpe para el momento, antes de fastidiarse más de la cuenta simplemente accedió a coger el bolso con sus pezuñas, y finalmente soltarlo sobre la cama.

-La revista... con el aturdimiento ya se me estaba olvidando mirarla...- mencionó Burning pensando ciertamente algo preocupada y focalizada, a la vez que ahora, sentada en la cama, buscaba el cuaderno respectivo entre el resto de cosas en el bolso.

Aquel elemento era bastante extenso a pesar de tratarse de una revista, que era además, una de tipo científica; buscaba en ella Burning, con inesperado enfoque, unas de las páginas especificadas en cierto apartado de la portada del grueso objeto.

-El... síndrome de degeneración conjuntivo-mágica... - pensó Burning concentrada ya en el contenido de la página.

Perseguía la unicornio con frustrada curiosidad, condición por condición en el artículo, una lumbrera para la tonta afección que parecía acechar a su cuerpo desde largos tiempos atrás ya, es decir, desde el día en que llegó a Ponyville con su familia; al inicio de su adolescencia.

Nada más seguía preguntándose "¿Qué?" cada ocasión que se encontraba a sí misma indagando de tal forma, no obstante, aun así, con un contradictorio pensamiento callado que le dejaba desde el inicio de cada una de estas instancias con la idea basal de que todo aquello no era más que otra dilatación de su paranoia respecto a lo físico agregada al historial.

Un absurdo perseguir por el contraargumento para aquella dicha era lo que buscaba, a pesar de que mientras, contradictoriamente, ella solamente parecía alimentarla más con cada información que incorporaba a su conocimiento.

-No son más que estudios con a penas algo de avance aún eso sí... ¿Para qué me enfrasco tanto?- dijo Burning para su mente lanzando la revista con desazón sobre su cama, y últimamente resignándose ante el material.

El sutil pero latente hartazgo le hicieron a ella tan solo darle una temporal media vuelta al tópico, pues si buscaba preservar la funcionalidad de su rutina, no estaría exponiéndose constantemente a una implícita búsqueda por una excusa para perder el control y desquitarse con su entorno.

Ya bajando al primer piso, antes de bajar el último escalón, Burning se topó con su madre, de cuero amarillento, cabellera de un tono café grisáceo y ojos celestes, Dawn Glow, y quien justo se dirigía hacia ella en el instante.

-Burning. Heh, te dormiste por un buen rato, ¿Cómo estuvo esa siesta?- agregó la madre un tanto risueña y relajada.

-Buena, sí, aunque me siento algo atontada ahora porque dormí mucho- sostuvo Burning, levemente avergonzada, a la vez que bajaba el escalón que restaba.

-Pero necesitaba eso; simplemente no soportaba el sueño- dijo por último la joven un tanto suspirante, mientras se sentaba en el sofá del comedor y Dawn sacaba unas toallas de un mueble puesto bajo las escaleras.

-Claro que sí, con todas estas cosas que pasan, y sobre todo estos últimos días-

-Verdad; y mamá, ¿Te vas a duchar? Porque estás despeinada- agregó con algo de extrañeza Burning, pues no era la secuencia usual de los acontecimientos que su madre se duchara en otro momento que no fuera la noche.

-Ah sí, eso era lo otro que te iba a decir: ahora, después de bañarme, voy a salir para pagar unas cuentas al centro del pueblo. Tu papá también podía ir, pero le dije que no se molestara porque si no iba a tener que interrumpir su trabajo- explicó en detalle Dawn para el entendimiento de su hija, quien asintió con la cabeza como muestra de que le prestaba atención.

-Probablemente salga en unos veinte minutos más. Tú luego tienes que ir a buscar a Mystery también, cierto-

-Sí, pero aún falta bastante. A penas son las... cinco con tres- mencionó tranquila mirando el reloj sobre la pared, para que luego, con otro poco de intercambio de palabras, su madre se metiera a su cuarto, y luego, al baño de este para realizar lo avisado.

Un sordo flujo de agua se inició entre el relativo silencio; su madre se tomaría ahora un considerable tiempo -probablemente más de los anunciados veinte minutos-, pues si bien concurriría a algo de importancia, de todas formas no tenía apuro alguno, pues las oficinas de pago tenían todavía un largo rato de seguir abiertas.

-Y pensar que... ya en varios colegios me han rechazado... tal vez si hubiésemos luchado más por hacerles cambiar de opinión...- pensó para sí la joven, ahora totalmente sola en la sala, acompañada de no más que el sonido sordo del correr del agua de la ducha, y la radio sobre una mesilla al centro del sitio, cuyo volumen era mínimo, y a penas se escuchaba.

-A ratos esto ya parece tan **tonto** de hacer... siempre es el mismo ritual... ya ni siquiera sé si así quiero terminar mi escolaridad- continuó en sus dudas internas Burning, ahora con un semblante de dureza más apagada y mientras empezaba a tomar atención a la información de la radio, reflejándose ello en su intención consiguiente por subirle el volumen.

-Habría sido tan bonito que me hubiesen aceptado en la escuela de Mystery. Así habríamos quedado juntas, yo tal vez de cuando en cuando le ayudaba con sus clases, de vez en cuando conversar... pero como sea. No es como si aquí en casa casi no hablamos- dijo sumando a ello una leve y tierna risa embozada en el rostro la joven a medida que agregaba las palabras.

Volvió a echar ojo al reloj para consignar la hora otra vez: las cinco con catorce, once minutos habían transcurrido ya desde la revisión anterior, los que para Burning tan solo se habían sentido como poco menos de cinco.

-Hablando de la escuela MacHearts... -agregó al silencio de la sala Burning, inclusive con un anticipado miedo en su tono y su cuerpo un tanto más inclinado hacia la radio.

_"Eh, sí-sí; noticias de último instante que nos están llegando; efectivamente, una emergencia en la escuela MacHearts"_

-Asumiré que despacharon de inmediato...- dijo más atenta que nunca a la radio la unicornio mientras ya se preparaba para salir rápidamente de ser necesario.

_"Pues... bien, nos informa nuestro personal que... vaya, directamente es una situación muy grave: una poni enloquecida se infiltró en la escuela; ningún guardia a logrado detenerla, y todos los que han intentado nos dicen directamente desde la escuela que... han resultado heridos de muerte por... esta loca que nadie por alguna razón anticipó... "_

A medida se destapaba dato tras dato, una sensación de tétrico frío y silenciosa desesperación envolvía con cada vez mayor peso la percepción de la unicornio, quien ahora, aterrorizada casi totalmente por la idea de su hermana transformándose en una víctima directa de la tragedia, producto de aquello se despegó súbitamente del sillón para erguirse y dar paso a lo que tuviera que ser; sus palabras se habían drenado por tal preocupación, y lo único que hacía ahora era observar con ojos saltones y cejas inclinadas el aparato mientras desde él quien informaba se hallaba, de la misma manera, bajo una presión inminente.

_"Nos avisan que... policías y servicios clínicos primarios van ahora mismo a la institución; también nos informan que la intrusa a destruido de todo hasta ahora, ha invadido... u-un montón de salas en pleno aula; hasta ahora... los despachados han sido a penas unos pocos... casi por suerte han podido salir._

-¡Qué demonios hacer!- exclamó Burning, tornando su cabeza hacia la ventana cercana en un movimiento brusco, bajo la presión de ir a la escuela MacHearts para ir a por su hermana, a pesar de la gran probabilidad que existía de que con ello solo consiguiera adornar la tragedia.

_"Ahora mismo algunos... otros pocos cursos se han despachado, pero la invasora sigue dentro y bloqueando el paso de muchos otros cursos... "_

-Hay que ir a buscarla... -agregó esta vez la unicornio pensando en su hermana Mystery, inesperada y repentinamente enfocada en su mente, acompañando esto con un similar movimiento de sus ojos girándose a la puerta principal.

El sujeto de la radio ya parecía quedarse perplejo y sin mucho más que agregar, y en medio de ello, algunos ponis llevando a sus potrillos, y otros ya con adolescentes, se empezaron a ver llegar apresurados y estupefactos a través de las ventanas, y casualmente desde la dirección hacia la que estaba la escuela MacHearts.

De un sobresalto se paró Burning con aquel estímulo; "¡Tu mamá está aún en el baño!"; "¡Saldrá y de repente no te verá! ¡Tonta!"; "¡Iras a estorbar!" eran quejas que se le cruzaban como polvo cósmico hasta ese punto.

-Y que otra cosa voy a hacer...- dijo por último Burning contradictoriamente hartada pero regulada a la vez para alcalinizar su pensar, encontrándose ahora súbitamente ya fuera de la casa, y yendo hacia MacHearts a ritmo de apurada y desesperada caminata, con ojos saltones y cejas inclinadas, mientras observaba, a medida que se acercaba, los ocasionales duetos apoderado-estudiante que iban apareciendo mientras más avanzaba, yendo de uno a otro con sus ojos aceleradamente.

Su rapidez mental se había visto claramente incrementada por el efecto, esta vez, funcional de la adrenalina; al pasar el siguiente grupo de ponis junto a ella, siendo uno el aparente padre y las otras dos sus hijas, Burning le consultó de súbito al adulto, pasando por alto algunas formalidades sin percatarse.

-Hey disculpe ¿Cómo se ve el asunto por la escuela MacHearts?- consultó ella con tono preocupado, pero a la vez medido, sin variar su expresión facial.

-Está horriblemente tenso- contestó el señor, sin mucho más necesario que decir para que se notase lo que denotaba su frase.

-Yo gracias a Dios hallé a mis hijas afuera esperándome; están a penas saliendo, esa loca que anda está corriendo por todo el sitio. No los deja salir- añadió encogiéndose algo de hombros y meneando un poco la cabeza al final.

-Están saliendo de todas maneras...- pensó Burning dándose una razón mayor para ir de todas maneras.

-Pero si vas a buscar a alguien allá, ve de todas formas, porque tu caso puede ser como el mío ¡Pero ve con mucho cuidado! ¡Están despachando por la salida tres!- agregó por último el poni mientras ya reanudaba sus pasos a casa y le hacía una seña de adiós a Burning; por su parte, ella le agradeció con la palabra implicada y una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Tampoco es como que haya otra opción. Eventualmente esa tipa irrumpirá en las salas, y de ahí no sabemos lo que pasa...- pensó a medida que aceleraba más el ritmo, al punto de empezar a trotar.

-Me imagino que, además, ahora que están saliendo estarán instando a los apoderados a ir a buscar a sus hijos- agregaba ahora la chica, viendo a su vez que, a la lejanía, ya se veían las carretas policiales y de los servicios clínicos primarios estacionadas a un costado, dejando en vista su apresurada llegada por el pobre cálculo de las posiciones de los vehículos.

Aunque desde hace unos momentos ya le dolían sus cascos, con lo poco que le importaba su físico en un instante como aquel, Burning procedió a echar carrera hasta las cercanías de la infraestructura para no perderse de nada. Una vez se halló a menos de una cuadra, volvió al trote que llevaba de antes.

Empezaron a erguirse sus orejas con las exclamaciones, aún no tan exageradas, de los policías que se encontraban controlando la salida tres del establecimiento, exclamaciones que eran dirigidas a todos aquellos ponis que habían llegado por los avisos dados ya por numerosas radios de Ponyville y Canterlot.

-¡Gente por favor! ¡Les suplicamos que no se precipiten!- decía ya uno con algo de alteración, de la cual sus acompañantes aparentemente no se escapaban.

Por sorpresa les agarró a dichos sujetos la salida de dos compañeros de trabajo en camillas, cubiertos de moretones, y totalmente inconscientes, y consiguiente a dichos sucesos, unos balazos se escucharon haciendo eco por toda la escuela y sus alrededores. Aquellos generó la gota de terror que rebalsó la tolerancia a la frustración de casi todos aquellos esperando la salida de sus pupilos.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No tiene sentido! ¡Policía que entra, policía que aplasta!- se quejó a penas pudo salir un policía hacia sus pares, con ojos saltones y cejas tensas. Burning, en tanto, ya se hallaba observando todo aquello con un tanto de distancia con el grupo de ponis para no amontonarse, no obstante, bajo la misma desesperación que ellos, si es que no era esta aún mayor en ella.

-¡No van a ser tres o cinco! ¡Ni diez de nosotros! ¡Serán como quince o más!- continuó el nuevo policía advirtiendo a sus pares, sabiendo que ellos por sí solos ni de broma eran suficiente para cubrir la situación.

-Si sigue así tendremos que llamar más carretas de emergencias...- sugirió el policía que anteriormente controlaba a la gente, no obstante, no deseando en absoluto que aquello mencionado llegara a ser necesario.

-Al menos creo... nuestros otros colegas ya la hirieron antes. Aunque siga paseándose corriendo como loca, eventualmente se tiene que rendir- alegó el sujeto, esta vez, apoyándose en el muro rodeando la salida, con el arma sostenida por su magia.

Gritos repentinos inundaron la escuela de la nada. Se trataba una voz de aura perturbadora, e incluso un tanto demoniaca, con una tesitura muy distorsionada. En tanto, los ponis rodeando la salida, tanto como la gente mirando los hechos desde los alrededores, fueron desgarrados desde el alma por lo súbito del suceso. De igual manera, los policías entraron en modo absoluto de vigilia.

-¿Y ahora qué viene?- se pregunto en su cabeza Burning, poniendo uno de sus cascos, casi como un reflejo, sobre una barra metálica que había visto antes desde la distancia.

-¡Más personal y estudiantes saliendo!- dijo el policía con el arma, alzando su voz con algo de alivio, que sin embargo, sabía que solo duraría unos momentos.

La gente tomó un respiro durante unos segundos con aquello también, mientras Burning, con sus orejas totalmente erguidas, estaba atenta como nunca a la salida.

Unos guardias con algunos auxiliares de aseo se vieron salir primero, y justo luego de ellos, se vieron salir los alumnos. Los familiares salían a brindar acojida inmediata para sus pupilos, y a la vez, se hacía notar más el otro extremo, es decir, aquellos desesperados cuya desesperanza ahora empeoraba al no encontrar en medio de la multitud a quien se supone debían cuidar.

Unos ojos temerosos y de verde manzana salieron a la luz, el cuerpo verde oscuro y cabellera marrón; aunque fuera de las últimas, como hermana suya que era, Burning la reconoció de inmediato, y fue en su búsqueda disparada como una madre a por sus polluelos indefensos. De manera idéntica, la potrilla fue al encuentro de su hermana mayor, sintiendo ya un inevitable sollozo venir producto de aquella dosis sorpresiva de estrés.

-¡Mysty que milagro que estés bien!- dijo Burning desbordada por la emoción de ver a su hermana intacta, mientras ella solo asentía con la cabeza y un "sí" entre tenues sollozos.

-¡Ahora vámonos a casa de inmediato! ¡Cada segundo aquí es uno más de riesgo!- alegó la unicornio sin desbordarse justo luego de terminado aquel significativo abrazo de reencuentro entre ellas dos, procediendo así a tomar de un casco a Mystery para acercarle a ella y estar más unidas.

-¡Ahora devuélvanse a sus casas lo antes posible! ¡Es muy peligroso que se queden aquí!- exclamó subiendo el tono uno de los policías con renovada preocupación.

-¿Pero y si alguien necesita ayuda?- preguntó con evidente desazón la pequeña, mirando a Burning con ojos aún llorosos.

-Para eso están los policías aquí. Si ellos no cumplen, entramos nosotros, la gente- respondió a la inquietud de su hermana Burning, mientras mantenía un paso y ritmo firme alineado al de Mystery, a pesar de que el dolor en sus cascos no se quitaba. A la vez, en medio de aquello, con alta extrañeza se percato la unicornio de que, producto de su torpeza, todavía llevaba consigo aquel pedazo de barra metálica sostenido por su magia a su derecha.

-¡Colegas! ¡Creo que ya vienen los refuerzos!- mencionó repentinamente uno de los primeros policías con un aire de victoria, que fue de cierta forma contagiado a los otros colegas. En seguida, de su traje sacó un comunicador portátil, el cual, en medio de la estática, estaba empezando a emitir una voz.

-¡Hola, hola! ¡Hola por favor policía! ¡Si me escuchan por favor! ¡Cambio!- dijo una voz no conocida por el policía desde el otro lado, aún a penas entendible producto de la estática.

-¡¿No... son los refuerzos?!-

-¿Se coló alguien en la frecuencia?- agregó inmediatamente otro de los policías, dejándose llevar un tanto por la rabia producto de lo que ello sugerido por él significaría.

-Pero sonó como si hubiese querido cooperar ¡Sí lo escuchamos! ¡Identifíquese de inmediato! ¡Cambio!- añadió por medio del comunicador con firmeza el policía.

-Soy el rector de la escuela MacHearts. Estoy refugiado en mi oficina con otras personas. Necesito avisarles: está volviéndose más loca de lo usual, la delincuente, y al parecer también, no es la única que se ha metido aquí... cambio-

Unos sordos azotes surgieron de total imprevisto en lo superior de los policías antes del cambio de señal por parte del rector.

-¡Los ventanales! ¡El segundo piso!- profirió con exasperación apocalíptica el policía con el arma en magia, conociendo al instante que algo espeluznante ocurriría en ese punto. Al siguiente segundo, antes que ellos pudiesen colocarse por delante de dichos ventanales, uno de ellos fue derribado con toda violencia, seguido de aquel escalofriante ruido característico del vidrio al romperse.

Una poni terrestre enloquecida de cuero blanquecino y cabello violeta aterrizó con estrépito junto a los restos de vidrio reforzado, volviendo a su psicótica hacia un objetivo carrera sin problema alguno fijo pero desconocido.

-¡Maldición! ¡Alto!- gritó dominado por el frenesí el mismo policía, y sin dudar más de un segundo, disparó hacia la terrestre varios tiros junto a sus compañeros, quienes, además, salieron avanzando velozmente para no perder de vista a la maleante.

Un giro de cabeza súbito, una exagerada inhalación de terror; al instante que se oyeron los disparos, Burning saltó a un lado junto con su hermana despavorida como nunca antes se había sentido.

Un segundo más de incógnito transcurrió; inmediatamente después de voltearse, como si hubiese hecho teletransportación apareció una forma blanca con violeta a pocos metros frente a ellas.

-¡Corre!- gritó Burning con una voz sumamente aguda empujando a Mystery, y en seguida, un temible golpe al suelo justo a su derecha llegó, obligándole a la unicornio a saltar hacia atrás con una fuerza que ya casi no podía ocupar.

-¡Agh maldición! ¡Cuánto molesta!- dijo en un grito desgarrador antes de lanzarse otra vez con ferocidad excepcional hacia las chicas, particularmente hacia Burning.

En un acto inclusive inimaginable para ella, percibiendo lo descolocada y paralizada que se hallaba Mysty, con la terrestre a medio camino, Burning tomó aquel pedazo de metal que traía con ambos cascos, e irguiéndose luego en menos de un instante, con un grito de guerra impactó el metal en un golpe milagrosamente certero sobre la sien de la psicótica, haciéndole retroceder levemente en aturdimiento.

Un chirrido se sintió en lo inferior de completo imprevisto para la adolescente; las graves consecuencias se avecinaban, y vinieron primero, para colmo total, en la despiadada fractura instantánea del casco en el cual se había apoyado para dar ese poderoso fierrazo. Justo después, un dolor más punzante que cualquier otro le recorrió cada nervio, y entonces, con estrépito cayó al suelo, quedando a total merced de la enloquecida terrestre.

-¡Burning!- se escuchó atrás un grito desgarrador extendido de su nombre, y en seguida, gimiendo por el dolor, tratando de recuperar el metal con su casco izquierdo, perdió este último también al ser aplastado y fracturado de forma sociopática por la terrestre.

Siguió un grito horripilante al igual que ese dolor; una lágrima corría ya por su mejilla, y al levantar la mirada para ver lo que esta vez le deparaba, una pegada sobre su cráneo llegó de tal manera que la perdida de consciencia fue al instante.

Dos balazos impactando sobre la carne, y una pequeña explosión de magia fueron los últimos estímulos directos que percibió en su conocimiento.


	2. Conocidos

**II**

**"Conocidos"**

* * *

De por sí ya se sobreponía un ambiente de ensueño sobre el implicado entorno; sensaciones sobreponiéndose unas contra otras.

-¿Desde cuándo que estoy así?- meditó Burning cubierta de una densa bruma que, chistosamente, de un momento a otro se había vuelto algo fuera de sorpresa para sus ojos.

Siguió, como si hubiese sido costumbre, atravesando la niebla una vez se volvió a parar en sus cuatro cascos, de súbito hallándose ahora ante un fondo más claro, donde repentinamente su madre aparecía. "Iré al baño a bañarme" fue el mensaje de su voz. Por su parte, Burning solo continuó por el sitio en cuestión, con todo aquello pareciendo tan ridículamente normal de la nada.

-¡Burning!- se escuchó ahora justo a su lado, sin impresionarse ni fastidiarse, sino que solo bajando su cabeza para mirar a Mysty. Se encontraban ahora las dos en un mismo salón de clases, como si hubiesen sido compañeras de aula, a pesar de la diferencia en sus edades.

-¿De niña eras mucho más fuerte eh? ¿Cómo van tus episodios de superfuerza?- agregó la pequeña en un tono pícaro no siempre característico de ella, siendo aquellas palabras salvadas de la irracionalidad absoluta tan solo gracias al ambiente en el que Burning se hallaba sumida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?- se preguntó sin salirse de la mente Burning, comenzando a recuperar sus facetas representativas.

-Pero si estás bien. Tú eres naturalmente flaca- dijo una voz masculina y de edad considerable en tono desesperanzadoramente agradable.

-¡No!- exclamó de forma cortante una voz más joven a sus espaldas, y al siguiente segundo, una fuerza inexplicable le tiró de los cascos traseros para luego no parar, como si le hubiesen estado succionando.

Repentinamente se hallaba agarrada de un grueso metal que sobresalía de la pared en forma de corchete, no obstante, aún sintiendo sus extremidades perfectamente capaces, era como si ellas simplemente no le dejarían aprovecharlas, como si hubiera estado dejándose succionar. Desesperada y pensando en solo actuar, no entendía cómo sintiéndose capaz de generar mucha más resistencia no era posible para sus músculos aprovecharse a sí mismos. Sabía que podía ejercer mucha más fuerza, pero sus músculos no le obedecían.

El responsable de aquella bujería no podía localizarlo por más que tratase, y si se volteaba lo más posible, a lo sumo veía unos cascos blancos a sus espaldas.

**[...]**

* * *

De imprevisto, y con un leve sobresalto, otro sordo ambiente se superpuso al de aquella pesadilla, haciéndolo, irónicamente, de forma gradual, como si se hubiese tratado de una limpieza de oídos. Con torpeza empezaban a recobrarse sus sentidos, y voces todavía ininteligibles se escuchaban a ratos ahora.

Justo al instante de su nuevo vincularse con el despertar, tal como en la vez anterior, había emitido con su boca cerrada y sus ojos entreabiertos un atontado quejido que se escuchó en el lugar poco claro donde se hallaba ahora, aunque lo hizo a penas.

Entretanto se adaptaban sus ojos a los haces de luz mañanera, quiso mover su boca un tanto para suspirar, no obstante de inmediato se percató de que llevaba una venda de yeso sobre su mandíbula y rodeándole su cabeza. Recordó entonces ella vagamente aquel enfrentamiento con la poni terrestre blanca en MacHearts. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, por lo que con suerte podía deducir que era de mañana.

-¿Me rompió la mandíbula también? Ya no recuerdo- pensó Burning, recordando luego el golpe que recibió justo después de girarse para ver a aquella asaltante.

Una seguidilla de realizaciones continuó, es decir, luego de aquello se percató de las vendas sobre sus dos cascos delanteros, y levantando torpemente las sábanas que le cubrían con su magia, por último vio una venda cubriendo casi todo su casco trasero derecho. Finalmente, tomando plena consciencia del gran grado de daño en su cuerpo, llegó a la realización final: estaba en el hospital.

El gran impacto le hizo, luego de aquello, divisar al instante a sus padres y su hermana sentados en un sillón - cama apegado a una esquina de la sala, la que era de un tamaño considerable. Sintió un invaluable alivio una vez se dio cuenta de su presencia, pero también preocupación por el estado en el que se habrían de hallar.

Tratando nuevamente de conciliar el sueño incómodamente, Stone Refiner no pudo evitar volver a abrir los ojos, pero luego aquello lo agradecería pues, ahora veía que Burning estaba despierta, y con un rostro de confundida intranquilidad sobre su semblante. Como padre que era, al instante se puso para saludarla y aclararle todo.

-Qué bueno que despertaste hija...- decía él mientras ella le correspondía un abrazo de reencuentro con algunas suaves y tiernas risas.

-¿No te sientes mal ahora? ¿No te duele mucho la cabeza? ¿Alguna otra parte del cuerpo?- preguntaba con una preocupación muy fraternal Stone, mientras su hija solo hacía gestos de negación con la cabeza y unos murmullos desde sus cuerdas vocales, agregando un pequeño tiempo de meditación antes de hacer cada uno de los gestos.

-Perdóname si parezco exagerado, pero esos golpes que recibiste no fueron cosa simple en realidad, Burning. Ya nos estaban haciendo pensar incluso que ibas a estar mucho así- agregó Stone entre un largo suspiro a la vez que abrazaba nuevamente a Burning, mientras ella, sorprendentemente, le volvía a corresponder sin dificultad, a pesar del estado de su cuerpo.

-Y Papá ¿Cómo está Mystery?- consultó Burning, alejándose de Stone nuevamente, y de regreso a la súbita preocupación, no obstante, preservando un tono suave en la voz.

-Gracias a lo que hiciste, Mystery está bien. No le pasó nada. Quedó muy impactada, pero en eso la ayudaremos- agregó viéndola directo a los ojos, en un tono sereno, pero siendo aquello también, una felicitación y un reproche a la vez.

-Voy a traer al doctor ahora, para avisarle que ya estás despierta- añadió antes de partir hacia la puerta Stone, sin embargo, ambos no esperaron que antes de llegar a ella unos golpes se escucharan. De inmediato, con gran enfoque atendió al llamado Stone. De igual manera, el llamado a la puerta resultó en el despertar de Dawn y Mysty.

-Hola, buenos días señor ¿Cómo están?- agregó inicialmente el doctor en la puerta en tono moderadamente alegre y levemente ascendente. Era alguien que a simple vista aparentaba no tener más de treinta años de edad.

-Buenas, bien. Nuestra hija acaba de despertar... por cierto- respondió Stone luego de estrechar los cascos con el recién llegado, quien era ahora otro doctor, y no aquel que primeramente les había atendido. Por otro lado, al escuchar aquella noticia, el nuevo doctor abrió los ojos un tanto más, sabiendo que aquello era un excelente signo.

-Con permiso, y disculpen si les sorprende esto. Me llamo Density Presence. y lo que pasa es que ahora me dejaron el caso a mí, pues al doctor Tender Ambiece le encargaron otro caso-

A continuación, con toda cortesía el doctor pasó a saludarse con Dawn, Mysty, y por último Burning, a quien observó por un tiempo ligeramente mayor en comparación al resto de todos los que estaban ahí, acto que, luego de ser reflexionado por ella, vio la unicornio que lo había correspondido de la misma manera, curiosamente, y sin saber en realidad por qué.

-Ahora sí, yendo al grano, yo soy el tecnólogo que le hizo casi todos los exámenes a su hija, pero eso sí, aún falta que registren algunos de ellos- prosiguió el médico, ahora haciéndolo con una voz más firme e inspiradora de confianza.

-¿Y cómo están sus exámenes doctor? Si se puede saber- preguntó con algo de agobio en su tono la madre de Burning justo luego de la línea del médico.

-No, sus exámenes... de hecho están muy normales; sus fracturas quedaron bien puestas, pero lo que preocupa es cómo llegó a esto... incluso sospechamos que pueda tener alguna enfermedad no documentada aún. También después debemos ver si requerirá algún tipo de suplemento- dijo esta vez el médico Density mientras volvía progresivamente a sonar un tanto preocupado. Por su parte, Burning mantenía su mirada perdida sobre el extremo de la cama, y ocasionalmente mirando al doctor y los demás en la habitación.

-¿Enfermedad no documentada eh? ¿Síndrome de degeneración conjuntivo - mágica? Agh vamos... no asumas tan rápido- pensaba un tanto sarcástica Burning mientras prestaba atención a los dichos del médico, embozando una leve sonrisa estando cabizbaja.

-Aquí están todos los esenciales, para que los tengan y los conserven en cualquier caso- agregó el poni dándole posesión de unos documentos a Stone con su magia, entregando luego algunas explicaciones de modo que él las entendiera, cargando todo aquello, en sí, nada grave.

-Aquella explosión mágica que me pareció escuchar justo cuando me golpeó en la cabeza... debe haber sido Mysty...- pensaba Burning, mirando de nuevo a su hermana y luego volviendo a las sábanas, entretanto el doctor conversaba ahora con los demás sobre su caso, recobrando con cada pensamiento un grado más de frescura en su memoria. Ni siquiera sentía su quijada rota, y creía ser totalmente capaz de moverla para hablar, pues ya la había movido bastante por debajo del yeso hasta ese instante.

-Si es así como su hija menor dice, los huesos tienen que estar muy débiles para que suceda-

-Y otra cosa muy importante; ella de niña era muy fuerte físicamente, pero esto apareció, y se nos fue escapando de los cascos hasta... hasta esto- agregó con determinación Stone, haciendo gestos de auto-condenación y hartazgo hacía sí mismo a la vez.

Ahora sus oídos, de un momento a otro, regresaban a la conversación de su familia con el doctor. Se le escuchaba para ese punto al médico ya un tanto desconcertado, luego de haber escuchado con toda serenidad la siguiente parte de dicha larga cuestión.

-Deberían haberla pasado a investigaciones mayores esos médicos- se le escuchó decir a él consiguiente a los pensamientos de Burning. Aquello ella también lo había sospechado, en ocasiones, con una paranoia más allá de lo que era costumbre, pero para esas instancias en las que fue llevada a los servicios médicos de Ponyville, las responsabilidades externas le abrumaban a ella y su familia de forma incomparable.

-Es más doctor, y ahora que recuerdo, de parte de mí familia, mi abuela murió por algo similar a lo que le ha estado pasando a mi hija desde que vivimos aquí- añadió al tema Dawn, demostrando con su tono la gran confianza que inesperadamente le había inspirado el joven médico, no obstante, al mismo tiempo restregando internamente sobre su cara el hecho de que su torpeza había sido suficiente como para haber dejado eso sin mencionar en el momento más significativo para decirlo.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan viviendo ustedes en Ponyville?- preguntó a toda la familia con seriedad el doctor después de haberse quedado pensativo por un rato, y a la vez acercándose ahora hacia la derecha de Burning.

-Cinco años ya más o menos- contestó con una leve duda Dawn al hacer el cálculo pertinente, y acompañando la respuesta con un gesto característico de la expresión con la cual complementaba.

-¿Y su hija cómo se siente ahora? Si me permiten preguntarle directamente-

-Ella me dijo que no tiene molestias, al menos estando quieta- respondió Stone mostrando más confianza, al igual que su esposa.

-¿Tienes alguna molestia prominente ahora? Solo dime con la cabeza. No se te puede quitar la venda hasta que me digas- agregó de manera afable, y riéndose un tanto de la obviedad en sus palabras el doctor luego de ubicarse al costado de Burning, quien le hizo un gesto tranquilo de negación para responder la pregunta.

Preguntó el doctor con el mismo aire sobre dolores en la mandíbula, a lo cual Burning contestó con un gesto idéntico, y fue aún más pronunciada su decisión al indicar que ni siquiera le dolía moviéndola por debajo de la venda una vez el médico le preguntó por aquello también. Finalizadas todas las preguntas, el médico, algo tomado por sorpresa, si es que no bastante, le quito la venda con cuidado para devolverle la movilidad en su boca. Solo permanecía un moretón esperado en su piel, y todo indicaba que, a pesar del gran relato sobre las deficiencias en su contextura, y que además esto había sido una fractura moderada, su mandíbula había prácticamente sanado en menos de veinticuatro horas.

-Tal vez solo sea en huesos específicos, pero... la rareza de esto es... inconcebible...- dijo pensando Density, con la cabeza repentinamente empezando a darle interminables vueltas, sintiendo aquella nueva realización como algo contraintuitivo e impensado a lo sumo. Si bien él no era un traumatólogo, tenía claro como el agua que la rapidez de la regeneración osea nunca llegaba a ser tal, independiente del tipo de lesión en cuestión.

-¿Te duele al presionar los dientes? Trata de hacerlo con cuidado- sugirió Density con fraternidad a Burning, quien accedió con tranquilidad, y acatando de la forma en que él dijo. Encontró inmediatamente que, solo al presionar demasiado comenzaba el dolor en su lado derecho.

-¿Entonces significa que ella puede comer normal?- preguntó con sigilosas ansias de saber aquello Dawn. Density contestó de inmediato, aunque ahora se le notaba un tanto desorientado.

-Claro que sí. Ella dice que solo le duele al presionar demasiado, no veo ahora ningún relieve anormal en su quijada, y tampoco tiene la cara dormida... así que sí, puede comer hasta cosas relativamente duras como manzanas o nueces- respondió con relativa seguridad Density, aún con algo matándolo por dentro.

-Aún así, mejor tomen sus precauciones, porque... no han pasado ni veinticuatro horas aún desde el incidente- advirtió en seguida Density a la familia, mientras por otro lado, con dichas precauciones sugeridas, Burning de golpe le volvía a tomar el peso a la noción del tiempo, entendiendo ahora, plenamente, la ridículamente alta capacidad de regeneración de sus huesos. Y claro, vino en seguida a su mente también que, al nunca en su vida haber tenido fracturas, nunca había llegado a comprobar aquel rasgo de su cuerpo en cuestión. De todas formas, al instante bajó sus propios humos, pues no pretendía entusiasmarse por adelantado.

-Y... perdónenme enormemente por preguntar esto, pero respecto a su hija... ¿Nosotros... nos hemos visto antes?- añadió el médico, con cierta vergûenza de sí mismo, por aquello que ya le estaba mareando en el interior, volteando su mirada hacia una extrañada, pero todavía seria Burning al momento de finalizar su línea con la pregunta.

-Yo, en verdad... me pregunto lo mismo desde que lo miré, doctor- respondió en aire de sorpresa y encuentro "milagroso" Burning, acompañando con ello un gesto de mayor apertura en sus ojos, a la vez que levantaba la cabeza para acabar ambos viéndose directo a los ojos. Ahora que tenía la influencia de su interlocutor, juraba con mayor fuerza haber visto su cara en tiempos pasados.

-Vaya... coincidencia ¿En serio?- contestó Density, con ojos impresionados, ante la reacción de Burning, quitando la mirada de la suya por un instante, para luego volver a ella.

-¿Ellos... se conocen, mamá?- preguntó con angelical curiosidad Mystery, entretanto la madre esperaba que alguien más saltara al asunto para preguntar.

-Si se puede saber: ¿Cuál es su lugar natal, doctor?- preguntó Burning rascándose un poco la cabeza con su casco izquierdo, un tanto tímida, antes que Dawn pudiera agregar algo.

-Yo vengo de un pueblito que estaba cerca del cañon, y no sé si ustedes sepan, que se destruyó como hace... cinco, o seis años. "_Villamante"_; así se llamaba-

Tan pronto como entendió ese dato, Burning sintió un callado entusiasmo explotar adentro, siendo tanto así que, por mucho que lo trató de disimular, Density lo notó en cierto grado de todas maneras.

-Nosotros... ¡También somos de Villamante!- añadió Burning con un aumento gradual en la amplitud de su voz.

-Eeehh... ¡Sí! ¡Nosotros venimos de allá!- dijo Dawn secundando la afirmación y la disimulada simpatía de su hija al notarla tan involucrada con el joven médico.

Repentinamente, nuevos golpes sonaron desde la puerta antes que la enérgica plática llegara al pretendido desenlace; una petición de permiso tenue se escuchó inmediatamente después, pasando luego un supuesto nuevo conocido.

-Con permiso, disculpen interrumpirlos- dijo la unicornio entrando al cuarto. Se trataba de una poni violeta de melena color cían y ojos melocotón; de por sí ya se le notaba una mirada un tanto extraña en el semblante, por no decir sospechosa. El motivo de su visita fue incierto desde que la familia vio quién era.

-¡Es usted, profesora! ¡Qué sorpresa!- dijo verdaderamente confundida Dawn al ver que se trataba de una de las profesoras de magia que había tenido Burning, y al igual que Dawn, la última y el resto del grupo no podían estar más extrañados.

-¿La profesora... Mist? ¿Por qué?- preguntaba para sí misma Burning con la mente al revés, cuando ya sería su turno de saludarla.

-Heh... qué simpático ¿No? Somos todos... unicornios aquí- comentó el doctor Density entre pequeñas risas, mientras entre los adultos ya se daba inicio a la charla típica producto de lo imprevisto de aquella visita.

-Esos exámenes tienen que estar listos dentro de poco. Este es, lejos, el caso más raro que he visto- mencionó en su pensamiento Density, recobrando inesperadamente su seriedad, y cruzando miradas una vez más con Burning, como si entre ambos ya pudieran comunicarse la rareza de la situación.

La televisión ahora estaba encendida, y mostraba un canal de noticiero; quien sostenía el control era Mysty desde el sillón.

-Habiendo tantos otros ponis en ese momento y ese lugar... ¿Por qué justamente a nosotras nos persiguió?- meditó Burning algo alterada una vez recordó nuevamente el incidente al observar el televisor.

-¿Mera coincidencia? Eso... ya no parece tan probable, y el doctor... el debe ser el chico que ayudé en la escuela esa vez... -

-¿Cómo gira el mundo, no? Ella realmente parece que es la poni que me llevó a la enfermería esa vez que rodé dos escaleras hasta abajo- pensaba entre un calladamente entusiasmado humor Density mientras volvía con mayor determinación a su labor.


End file.
